Corrupted Star
by MirrorofTime1528
Summary: After Mabel runs into the forest with the rift, Bill makes a Deal with her to break it. But Bill has more plans. He wants to make the Pines family hurt as much as they can. And, after all, the worst wounds are ones inflicted by family.
1. Falling Star

Today was not a good day for Mabel Pines. She had learned that High School is horrible, her best friends wouldn't be there when she leaves, and, worst of all, her brother was going to stay in Gravity Falls and leave her.

As she sat in front of a tree in Sweatertown, she wondered why. Why was high school horrible? Why couldn't Candy and/or Grenda stay in town? Why would Dipper abandon her for Ford?

Why did she have to grow up?

"I wish I didn't have to grow up. I don't wanna be a teen." Mabel said while crying.

" _You don't have to grow up and be a teen, shooting star."_ A familiar being said.

Mabel came out of Sweatertown and saw that everything had turned gray, except for her and a certain dream demon.

"Bill, go away. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Mabel said, sniffling.

"Listen, kid, I heard what you said. I heard that Pine Tree abandoned you for Ford." Bill said.

"I know what betrayal and abandonment feels like. Sixer banished me to the nightmare realm after he was finished gaining the knowledge he need to build the Portal."

"Huh?" Mabel looked at Bill with confusion and was surprised to see sadness in his eye.

"The entire incident in Stan's mind was forced on to me, and was an accident because I thought that Fez was Sixer. Once I realized that this was Fez, I faked my defeat so that I would get Pentagram off me, and I had to fight you because you interrupting Pent's goal had to make me stop you, even after the deal was broken. I was mainly trying to scare you guys so you would leave me alone."

"What about the sock opera incident? Why did you possess Dipper?" Mabel said while staring at Bill.

"The sock opera stuff was me trying to delay Sixer's arrival. If Dipper had found the password, which he would eventually, it would've added power to the Portal looking for Sixer. I was planning on destroying the journals so that Sixer wouldn't be brought back, and destroy the control panel so that the Portal would stop looking for Ford. I was mainly, again, trying to scare Dipper and later, you, with the other stuff I did."

"But, Shooting Star, I'm going to stop talking about me and start talking about you."

"You wish to not grow up and stay with Dipper. You also wish to stay in control of the situation."

"I can help you achieve all these things. I can make everyone stay there current age, help you stay with Dipper, and help you stay in control always."

"I would give you this, but I need to be in your realm to do this. I need what Ford stole from me and put into that glass container.

"Where is it?" Mabel asked.

"Pine Tree took it with him when he and Sixer went off." Bill said.

"Wait a second, is it this thing?" Mabel asked as she pulled out the Rift.

"YES!" Bill exclaims. Shooting Star, if you break that, I will give you what you want, which is not to grow up, to stay with Dipper, and to stay in control. Just shake my hand."

"I accept." Mabel says while she extends and shakes Bill's hand.

Mabel proceeds to throw the Rift against a tree, causing it to shatter.

Bill then pops into the physical realm.

"Ah, its good to be able to feel things again." Bill says. "Now, to be able to stay in control, I need to make you pass out for a little bit."

"Why?" Mabel asks, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, it's so I can give you the power to be able to stay in control. And some other powers as a bonus.

Are you ready?" Bill asked

"Yes" Mabel said after she had sat against the tree.

Bill snaps his fingers as Mabel passes out.

"Shooting Star, it was so easy to trick you."

"Now its time for the fun to begin." Bill said with maniacal glee.


	2. Preperations

As Dipper ran outside with Ford, he wondered what was going on.

Then, he saw the sky.

The sky had a giant plus-shape thing over it, which was made of all colors, but mainly looked orange.

"The rift must of broken when Mabel ran off." Dipper said, then Immediately yelled "Mabel!" and started running.

Ford didn't know why Dipper started running, but he ran after him.

And then he saw it.

A pink bubble, with the shooting star symbol from the wheel. It was up, high in the sky, with Bill floating next to it.

Ford caught up with Dipper and grabbed his shoulder.

"Dipper, as it stands right now, we can't get to Mabel. Our best bet of rescuing Mabel is defeating Bill. Lets head back to the Shack to make a plan and get supplies."

"O-Ok." Dipper replied.

As they ran back to the Mystery Shack, they ran into Stan.

"Why are you two in a hurry? Stan asked

Dipper points at Mabel's Bubble and said "Mabel got kidnapped by Bill and we are getting supplies and figuring out a plan to defeat Bill and save Mabel."

"I'm going to help you two make a plan. Whoever that Bill person is, they are going to pay for kidnapping Mabel." Stan said.

Ford nods his head. "Alright. Go get something to fight with, as this is going to be the most dangerous set of fights that I've ever been in, so arm yourself to the teeth. Dipper and I are going to do the same.

"Dipper, are you sure that you wanna participate in this? This sounds like its going to be extremely dangerous, and I promised your parents that I'd keep you and your sister safe." Stan asked.

"Its ok. I've been taught how to use a gun by Ford, and I've been in dangerous situations before."

"Ok, but stay safe and stay near me or Ford." Stan says.

They split up, and after 15mins, they all meet back up around the kitchen table.

Stan is wearing his Mr. Mystery outfit from the election, has two rifles strapped to his back, several different kinds of knives hidden around his body, a small handgun and some rounds hidden in his fez, and his bronze knuckles are in his pocket.

Ford is wearing his outfit that he wore after he came out of the portal, has several high-tech guns, Journal #1, and has a piece of paper that has the magic spells on them.

Dipper is still wearing his orange t-shirt, but is now wearing a small trench coat that's similar to Ford's. He has the sci-fi handgun that Ford usually carried, Journal #2&3, and another paper with spells on it.

After they each say what they have on them, Stan grabs one of his knives and says "Here. When you were naming off what you had on you, I noticed that you didn't have a close range weapon."

"Thanks" Dipper replies as he takes the knife. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I have created a device that should be able to kill Bill if we hit him directly amd if we move fast" Ford replied.

"Where do we need to go?" Dipper asked.

"Somewhere that I have the space to aim.

"I know just the place. Lets do this" Stan said.


	3. Aces and Stars

As Dipper, Stan, and Ford ran outside, Ford asked "What place do you have in mind?"

He replied " There are several, we just gotta see were this Bill person is."

Ford said "Ok. In the meantime, I'm going to tell you who and what Bill is."

As they run into town, Ford explains his back-story with Bill.

"Bill is a dream demon that I met over thirty years ago. He tricked me into making the Portal, so that he could get into this dimension and take it over. That's why I was angry when you brought me back, because Bill could now get into our dimension through the rift." Ford said.

"He also has caused Mabel and I a lot of trouble, from invading your mind to get the code to the the safe, to possessing me to destroy the journal and the laptop." Dipper said.

They stop as they find Bill talking to Preston Northwest.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're simply telling Bill to leave." Stan said.

"Ford, start running towards that church tower while Bill is distracted talking to the people."

"I'll shoot the monsters that are slowly surrounding the people, while Dipper will protect the running townsfolk."

They all nod their heads. Ford runs off.

Ford is halfway to the tower when he hears the people start screaming.

Stan and Dipper immediately rush out, and yell "Run away! We'll cover you!"

Stan runs forward an starts shooting some of the monsters surrounding the townspeople, and they start running towards Dipper, who was gesturing for them to come his way.

Dipper was also shooting the legs of the monsters that got to close.

Ford had reached the top of the tower and was preparing to shoot.

Dipper had pulled aside Pacifica, who was late running because she was a bit petrified after seeing what happened to her father. He also saw that both her parents had abandoned her.

"Why did you pull me aside?" Pacifica asked.

"You've lived in style most of your life, and your parents ran off without you."

"Bill, that creature that messed up your dad's face, is causing the apocalypse. Or Weirdmageddon, as -"

Dipper stops himself.

"What." Pacifica asked.

"Its-" Dipper started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of an explosion.

Dipper and Pacifica both turned there heads towards the noise.

They both look towards the source of the sound.

Dipper says "Uh oh; and starts running. Pacifca follows.

Dipper arrives to see Stan pulling Ford outta rubble.

"W-What happened?" Dipper asked.

"He knew that" Ford began to stay, but started coughing. " He knew that I was about to shoot him, so he blew up the tower."

"Of course I did." Bill said. "You weren't exactly being quiet while talking. You should've been more careful Sixer and Fez."

"Oh look!" "Bill said. "Pine Tree and Llama are here too! Gee, what a surprise!"

"Oh... I could kill you all now if I wanted to." Bill spoke.

Stan pulled Dipper and Pacifica behind him.

"But I'm not going to. At least, not yet."

Dipper looked at him and muttered "H-huh?"

"I have a great card, an Ace of Hearts and Stars up my sleeve."

"We'll defeat whatever you throw at us!" Stan yelled.

Bill laughed.

And laughed.

"Oh, this is going to be good. You'll know what my card is when you see the it." Bill stated.

"Bye! AND, WELCOME TO WEIRDMAGEDON!" Bill screamed.


	4. Back in the Shack

**A/N Im so sorry for disappearing for so long, life's been one shit thing after another. I'm not gonna make any promises on release dates, but I am going to try to be more active about this.**

As they ran back, Dipper wondered what they were gonna do.

"Ford, do you have any idea, since he destroyed your gun." Dipper asked.

"I have one more idea, but it's going to be tough. I'll speak more once we're back at the Mystery Shack. Ford replied.

As they approached the Mystery Shack, Soos and Wendy came outside.

"Doods! I was worried that you guys got turned to stone!" Soos said.

"Hey everyone! I knew you'd make it back. Robbie and Old Man McGucket are back inside."

Dipper hears Ford sigh, and they all walk inside.

"I need to go talk to Fiddleford for a little bit, I'll be back." Ford said.

"It's not like we have the end of the world to deal with." Stan said once Ford was out of earshot.

"What is Pacifica doing here?" Wendy asked.

"Her father was disfigured by Bill and she's become a good friend of mine ever since the party at Northwest Mansion." Dipper replied.

"Well, that's good." Wendy said.

"Wait, so Pacifica is a good person now?" Soos asked.

"Pacifica was always a good person, just extremely pressured by her family." Dipper replied.

Dipper looks at a picture that Stan, Mabel, and he was in.

"I hope we can get Mabel back." Dipper said.

"I do too, kid." Stan replied. "And we ARE getting her back, even if I have to fight through every single monster in this town."

"Wendy, get Robbie in here. I have something to say to you all."

A little bit later, Wendy and Robbie come back into the room.

"Now, I don't know what Ford has planned for us to do, but something I do know is that we more than likely are going to have to fight. You all have dealt with a lot of the weird shit that's gone on in this town, but I think that this will be the hardest thing we'll ever have to do. We need to be as ready as we can."

"It's weird seeing Stan so serious sounding." Wendy whispers to Dipper.

"Yeah, but I know why. I'll explain once he's done." Dipper whispers back.  
"And if I don't want to fight?" Robbie said.

"Either you do, you help hold things, or don't come at all." Stan replied.

"And you WILL come. All of you need to." Ford said as he walked into the room, McGucket next to him.

"How much of that speech did you hear?" Stan asked

"I heard every word, and unfortunately, you're right. We're going to need to pack weapons and food, and probably sleeping equipment, as I don't think we'll be able to do this in one day. Everyone will be carrying something. It'd be easier if we could go by car, but due to the monsters, being in a car would be extremely dangerous. Are you all in?" Ford said.

Everyone but Robbie said "I'm in"

"If you don't come I will never speak to you again." Wendy said.

"Fine, fine, I'm in" Robbie said.

"Now, let me explain what we need to do." Ford said while showing a picture.

"This is a wheel that has appeared around Bill, but other than that, it's also a prophecy on how to beat him. Each symbol correlates to a person. Out of the 10 symbols, 8 are here. The only two missing are Mabel, symbolized by the shooting star, and Gideon-" Ford said

"Well, that's probably going to be impossible, unless we can convince the weirdo." Stan interuppted.

"No harm in trying. Everyone needs to try to get some shuteye, we've got a big day tomorrow." Ford said.

After that, everyone went their seperate ways to bed.

No one slept very well that night 


End file.
